Galau
by Natacchi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke sedang galau. Dan di dunia ini, hanya ada satu makhluk yang bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasa galau. Ya, dia, sang Uzumaki Naruto. —One shot. Dedicated to Shrine's event: Indonesian NaruSasu Day 2011. Happy N.S Day, everybody!


=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**GALAU**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan..+=

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

GALAU © Uchiha Nata-chan

**Pairing:**

NaruSasu, tentu saja. Ingat ini hari apa? ;p

**Warnings:**

Yang standar-standar saja: BL, AU, dan sedikit OOC. Sasuke-centric. Hampir tidak ada dialog. Alur yang membingungkan, etc.

.

_Dedicated to Sasuke & Naruto Shrine's event: NaruSasu Day 2011!_

.

**Special prompt from Shrine:**

_~S.N.S Hints Quotes~_

.

**ENJOY IT!**

.

Uchiha Sasuke sedang galau.

Ya, kalian tidak salah baca. Sasuke kini sedang galau. Dan di dunia ini, hanya ada satu hal—atau tepatnya satu makhluk—yang bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasa galau. Dia, sang sahabat, rival, juga kekasih Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke sudah berulang kali dibuat galau oleh sang Uzumaki bersurai pirang itu. Dan ini adalah kegalauan yang entah-sudah-keberapa-kalinya, tapi tetap membuat Sasuke jengah karenanya.

Semua berawal dari tujuh hari yang lalu.

Hari itu, sudah tepat sebulan Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke untuk berurusan dengan pekerjaannya di kota sebelah. Meski Naruto sibuk, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengirimi Sasuke _SMS_ setiap tiga atau empat hari sekali.

Pertanyaan muncul. Kenapa harus tiga-empat hari sekali? Sasuke pun tak tahu jawabannya. Yang jelas, ia tidak mau menyapa duluan sebelum Naruto menyapanya. Entah karena harga diri yang tinggi atau apa, tapi kebiasaan itu sudah mendarah daging di nadinya sejak ia resmi menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto.

Sasuke berusaha maklum, karena ia tahu Naruto sedang sibuk bekerja di luar sana. Sasuke tidak dapat menyangkal, menjadi calon direktur Uzumaki_ Enterprise_ membuat sang kekasih sulit membagi waktu antara pekerjaan dan kehidupan pribadi. Lagipula, Sasuke juga sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya sebagai manajer di Sharingan _Corporation_—cabang perusahaan Uchiha _Corp._ milik keluarganya.

Semua berjalan normal, meski mereka hanya bisa bertegur sapa lewat pesan singkat di ponsel mereka menjelang tengah malam—walau hanya setiap tiga-empat hari sekali, tanpa bertukar sapaan lewat suara. Ya, Naruto tidak pernah meneleponnya. Dan Sasuke tidak pernah mau merusak harga dirinya dengan menelepon duluan. Ia tidak ingin tampak sedang merindukan Naruto—walau kenyataan berkata demikian. Ia tidak mau dianggap lemah.

Ya, setiap ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya di hari ketiga mereka absen ber-_SMS_-an, Sasuke akan memegang ponselnya, menunggu telepon genggam itu berdering. Dan jika malam itu tidak ada pesan yang masuk, maka ia akan terus memegangnya sampai tertidur—hingga esok harinya, ada _SMS_ dari sang kekasih yang mengucapkan maaf karena tidak sempat mengirim pesan semalam.

Sasuke tahu ia bodoh—maksudnya, kenapa harus menunggu? Kenapa tidak mengirim pesan duluan? Toh ia tahu, Naruto akan membalasnya. Pasti. Tapi Sasuke tidak ingin melakukannya. Ia tidak mau Naruto beranggapan bahwa Sasuke membutuhkannya. Tidak. Naruto-lah yang membutuhkannya, bukan sebaliknya.

Kembali ke masalah awal.

Seminggu yang lalu, Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Tujuh hari dari sekarang adalah hari jadi mereka yang ketujuh. Dan Naruto masih di Suna, beratus-ratus kilometer jauhnya dari ia yang berada di Konoha.

Tentu saja Sasuke ingin Naruto kembali di hari istimewa itu. Biar bagaimanapun, tujuh tahun itu adalah rentang waktu yang cukup lama, dan ia ingin merayakannya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Apalagi mereka belum bertemu selama sebulan penuh.

Ia ingin segera bertanya pada Naruto tentang kepastiannya untuk pulang. Tapi… dua hari lalu, mereka baru menyudahi obrolan di pesan singkat mereka. Itu artinya, takkan ada _SMS_ dari Naruto sampai besok atau lusa.

Kita semua tahu harga diri Sasuke sangatlah tinggi. Ini baru hari kedua, tak mungkin Naruto menyapanya lewat pesan singkat seperti biasanya. Entah dari mana pola pikir macam ini, tapi Sasuke tahu kalau dugaannya benar.

Sasuke ingin segera memastikan apakah Naruto bisa pulang minggu depan, tapi ia juga tidak mau menyapa si Bodoh itu duluan. Tidak. Ia tidak mau terlihat terlalu berharap. Tapi ia ingin sekali tahu… Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Setelah berpikir panjang dan bergulat dengan harga dirinya, kali itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyapa Naruto duluan. Dengan hati berdebar kencang entah karena apa, ia mengirim pesan singkat berisi _'__Hei.__'_ pendek—dan lima menit kemudian, Naruto pun membalasnya.

Sasuke tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia senang karena Naruto membalas pesannya. Tapi ia tidak mau menurunkan harga dirinya lebih dari ini, jadi ia tetap bersikap sebagaimana mestinya. Dari balasan-balasan yang didapatkannya, Sasuke tahu kalau sang kekasih tidak bermasalah dengan sikap dingin yang sering dikeluhkan oleh Naruto itu. Biar bagaimanapun, ia memang tidak pandai berekspresi, dan Naruto paham akan hal itu.

Setelah basa-basi selama beberapa saat, akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan tentang kepulangan sang kekasih minggu depan. Dan… apa yang terjadi? Mendadak Naruto tidak membalas pesannya. Bahkan setelah ia berulang kali mengirim pesan seperti _'__Hei,__ kau__ di__ sana?__' _atau _'__Oi,__ Dobe,__ jawab.__'_, Naruto tetap saja tak membalas pesannya.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Apa ada hal penting yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa membalas pesannya? Tapi sebelum ia bertanya akan hal itu, _SMS _Naruto selalu datang sangat cepat, maksimal sepuluh menit sejak ia membalasnya. Ia bingung sekali.

Sasuke masih saja menunggu, berharap Naruto akan membalas pesannya malam itu. Ia menggenggam ponselnya ke mana pun ia pergi—sesekali membuka kotak masuk dan membaca ulang obrolan mereka, atau melakukan hal-hal abstrak lainnya, sampai akhirnya ia tertidur dengan ponsel terkepal erat di tangan kirinya.

Esok harinya, Sasuke yang baru terbangun langsung mengecek ponselnya. Tapi _gadget_ hitam itu tidak memiliki pesan baru. Sama sekali. Dan Sasuke menyadari satu kenyataan pahit, bahwa Naruto menghindarinya. Menghindarinya hanya karena ia bertanya tentang kepastian jadwal kepulangannya ke Konoha.

Sasuke kecewa. Apa-apaan Naruto itu? Seenaknya saja mengacuhkannya hanya karena hal itu. Kalau memang dia tidak bisa pulang di hari istimewa mereka, katakan saja terus terang. Jangan mengacuhkan Sasuke seperti ini, benar-benar membuatnya tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran si _blonde_ tolol itu.

Pertama kalinya Sasuke menyapanya duluan lewat _SMS_ setelah sebulan mereka berpisah, dan Naruto sengaja mengacuhkannya. Sasuke merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak, terhempas begitu keras dari singgasananya yang dapat mencakar langit saking tingginya.

Meski tidak pernah mengirim _SMS_ duluan sebelumnya, Sasuke tidak pernah mengacuhkan setiap pesan singkat milik Naruto yang mampir ke ponselnya. Ia selalu membalasnya, sampai salah satu dari mereka berpamitan untuk tidur—atau tidak membalas karena sudah terlelap di luar kemauan. Dan kali ini, Sasuke bertekad untuk membalas dendam.

Sasuke berniat untuk tidak membalas semua pesan dari Naruto, setidaknya sampai seminggu penuh. Ya, sampai hari jadi mereka yang ketujuh tiba, Sasuke akan mengacuhkan Naruto—sama seperti Naruto mengacuhkannya.

Maka dengan modal tekad yang ia teguhkan dengan sepenuh hati, ia memulai proses balas dendamnya. Hari itu, ia menghapus semua obrolannya dengan Naruto di kotak masuk telepon genggamnya, dan dengan sengaja menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaannya yang menggunung. Malam harinya, ia tertidur kelelahan tanpa menyentuh ponselnya sedikit pun.

Hari kedua, ia menjalani proses yang sama. Sempat ia melamunkan Naruto sesaat setelah ia berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk malam itu, namun ia segera menepis lamunan tersebut dalam sekejap. Ia harus bisa melakukannya.

Di hari yang ketiga, pikiran Sasuke tanpa sadar selalu melayang pada Naruto setiap ia memejamkan mata. Biar bagaimanapun, ini adalah hari ketiga, yang artinya hari ini adalah hari di mana Naruto biasanya menyapanya duluan lewat pesan singkatnya. Dan karena itu, malam harinya Sasuke tak bisa tidak mengerling ponselnya setiap lima menit sekali, sedikit berharap kalau benda itu akan berdering—dan ia bisa membaca pesan singkat tapi ceria milik Naruto.

Hari keempat, Sasuke sengaja menenggelamkan diri lebih dalam lagi ke dalam pekerjaannya. Pesan itu tidak datang semalam, dan ia tahu, cepat atau lambat, pesan itu akan datang hari ini. Ia yakin.

Dan benar dugaannya, Naruto benar-benar mengiriminya pesan singkat di pagi hari itu. Sekedar _'__Hei__'_ sederhana, yang sanggup menggetarkan kalbunya di luar kendali. Rasanya seperti sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya ia tidak mendapat sapaan singkat seperti itu dari sang kekasih, padahal semua ini baru berjalan selama empat hari.

Sasuke sudah mulai goyah. Ia hampir membalas _SMS_ itu—lebih seperti kebiasaan, gerak refleks—tapi untunglah, ia teringat akan tujuan awalnya, dan meneruskan tekadnya yang nyaris hancur. Karena itulah, ia mencoba mengacuhkan telepon genggamnya, dan menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Walau ia tetap melirik ponselnya setiap sepuluh menit sekali, tapi ia berhasil mengatasi godaan itu dengan cukup baik.

Tapi tantangan sebenarnya, baru akan terjadi malam harinya.

Malam itu, Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhir di kamar apartemennya. Saat ia baru saja akan merebahkan diri di ranjangnya yang empuk, telepon genggamnya berdering.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia bimbang. Apakah itu pesan singkat dari Naruto lagi? Ia ingin meraih ponselnya dan memastikan hal itu, tapi akal sehatnya melarangnya. Bagaimana kalau itu memang Naruto? Bagaimana kalau _SMS_ itu membuat tekadnya goyah lagi?

Setelah sedikitnya lima menit penuh ia berpikir, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melihat pesan tersebut. Dan benarlah apa perkiraannya, itu adalah pesan dari Naruto. Dan isi pesan itu membuat hatinya mencelos.

_[From: Naruto-dobe_

_Do you remember, Sasuke? **The**** only**** thing**** that**** can**** save**** FIRE ****from ****dying**** and**** give ****it**** even**** more ****power**** is**** WIND**.]_

Tentu saja Sasuke ingat kalimat itu. Untaian kata yang diucapkan Naruto saat dulu ia akhirnya menyadari, bahwa Naruto-lah satu-satunya orang yang telah menyemangati hidupnya, meniupkan angin kebahagiaan ke kehidupannya yang dulu bagaikan neraka—hidup yang tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang orang tua, yang selalu diberikan kepada sang kakak yang luar biasa.

Kalimat itu sungguh sangat berarti dalam hubungan mereka. Sasuke masih ingat, senyum tulus Naruto saat melantunkan potongan kata bagaikan melodi terindah itu, sebelum bibirnya yang hangat menggapai bibirnya yang sudah mati rasa di tengah hujan…

Tidak. Sasuke tidak boleh teperdaya. Nyaris saja ia akan membalas pesan itu. Jemarinya yang nyaris mengetik balasan ia hentikan sebelum terlambat. Ia menggigit bibir. Dasar Naruto sialan.

Maka malam itu Sasuke habiskan dengan pikiran yang terus saja melayang kepada sosok pirang Naruto, melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dijawab siapa pun dalam batinnya—sebelum kemudian lelap terbuai dalam belaian halus sang mimpi.

Hari kelima datang, dan tak ada satu hal istimewa pun yang terjadi. Sasuke memang sempat memikirkannya, tapi ia segera menepis jauh-jauh pemikiran tersebut, dan dengan sengaja menyibukkan diri dengan tugas-tugasnya di kantor setiap kali pikirannya mampir ke sana.

Kemudian, tanpa terasa, hari kelima pun berlalu begitu saja.

Keesokan harinya—tepatnya hari keenam—Sasuke mulai merasa cemas. Galau kembali menerpanya. Naruto sama sekali tidak mencoba menyapanya sejak kemarin. Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia marah karena Sasuke dengan sengaja tidak membalas pesannya dua malam lalu?

Sasuke mulai bimbang lagi. Apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya? Mengirim pesan untuk meminta maaf? Atau tetap melanjutkan tekadnya yang sudah hampir berakhir ini?

Ini sudah hari keenam. Satu hari lagi semuanya akan berakhir. Sasuke mana bisa menyerah sekarang, iya 'kan?

Tapi, demi Tuhan, Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua tujuan bodoh ini. Malah, sekarang semuanya terasa konyol. Untuk apa dia dengan sengaja membuat Naruto marah padanya? Mungkin saja Naruto memang punya alasan sendiri saat itu, dan Sasuke seharusnya mengerti. Ia sekarang sudah duapuluh tiga, dan ia bukanlah gadis labil berumur tujuhbelas yang bisa galau hanya karena _SMS_ yang tidak dibalas.

Pemikiran ini membuat Sasuke merasa malu dengan tingkahnya sendiri.

Jadi… ia harus apa? Meminta maaf kepada Naruto sekarang? Tapi… tujuan yang ingin dicapainya hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi, dan Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang salah jika ia tidak menyelesaikan _'__tugas__'_ ini sampai tuntas. Memang sudah jadi kebiasaannya untuk menyelesaikan segala hal yang telah dimulainya.

Maka Sasuke habiskan malam keenam itu dengan rasa galau, kebimbangan, juga kecemasan yang kian lama kian memuncak. Hingga tanpa terasa, waktu memaksanya untuk memejamkan mata dan ia pun jatuh terlelap dalam alam mimpinya.

Dan inilah dia sekarang, Sasuke yang telah terbangun di pagi harinya. Ia merasakan kegalauannya semakin menjadi setelah mengingat semua yang telah ia lakukan sejak tujuh hari yang lalu. Kini ia termenung di ranjangnya—ranjang mereka—menyesali semua tindakan bodoh dan labil yang telah ia perbuat sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Sasuke meraih ponselnya yang berada di sudut ranjang. Ia membaca satu demi satu kontak yang ada, sampai tiba di nama sang kekasih. Dan kini Sasuke mulai bimbang lagi. Haruskah ia melakukannya? Menelepon Naruto, dan meminta maaf atas perbuatannya?

Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata Naruto tidak memedulikannya? Bagaimana kalau Naruto tidak akan menyapanya lagi selamanya? Pikiran ini membuat Sasuke merasa takut. Biar bagaimanapun, Naruto-lah satu-satunya orang yang mencintai—dan dicintainya dengan tulus. Kalau Naruto pergi meninggalkannya karena tingkah konyol ini, maka hidupnya pasti akan hancur. Sasuke semakin merasa galau karena pemikiran ini.

Ini sudah hari ketujuh. Tujuannya sudah tercapai. Bukankah begitu? Ya. Tujuannya sudah tercapai, jadi tidak ada lagi satu hal pun yang bisa menghalanginya untuk mengabari Naruto duluan hari ini.

Ya. Dia harus melakukannya. Sasuke menguatkan tekad, kemudian menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya. Ia lalu menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya, berharap ada seseorang di seberang sana yang bersedia mengangkatnya.

Dan ia mendengar nada dering itu. Nada dering milik Naruto. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ia bisa mendengar nada dering ponsel milik kekasihnya di kamarnya sendiri? Ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi 'kan?

Maka Sasuke pun berbalik ke arah pintu, berusaha mencari asal suara. Dan tampaklah di sana sesosok pria _blonde_ yang sedang kelihatan sangat capek dengan setelan jas yang berantakan—Uzumaki Naruto.

"…Dobe…?" Sasuke berbisik, belum bisa menguasai keadaan yang sedang terjadi. Sementara ia terpaku di ranjangnya, sosok Naruto mulai berjalan mendekat dengan terburu-buru, dan langsung melompat ke kasur sebelum memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Kau idiot brengsek! Apa yang kaulakukan sampai-sampai menghilang selama seminggu, hah? Aku cemas setengah mati! Kupikir kau marah padaku karena aku sengaja tidak membalas pesanmu! Aku langsung menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku di Suna sampai-sampai aku tidak tidur dua hari, kau tahu? Hanya supaya aku bisa datang ke sini sekarang, kau Brengsek!"

Naruto berteriak-teriak tanpa henti sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengerjap bingung, memproses setiap patah kata yang dilontarkan sang kekasih. Setelah mulai mengerti situasi, ia pun melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau bilang kau dengan sengaja tidak membalas pesanku," gumam Sasuke lambat dan hati-hati, "apa maksudnya itu?"

Ekspresi Naruto yang tadinya begitu campur aduk, kini didominasi satu ekspresi: salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "Tadinya aku tidak bisa pulang hari ini, dan karena aku takut kau marah, jadi aku sengaja tidak membalas _SMS_-mu…"

"Begitu," ucap Sasuke pelan. Naruto melirik wajah Sasuke takut-takut. Dan betapa herannya Naruto, ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Kau… tidak gila 'kan, Teme?" Naruto bertanya pelan. Sasuke memukul kepalanya sebagai respon. Naruto meringis.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja," kata Sasuke acuh. _Aku__ benar-benar__ merasa__ konyol__ karena__ sudah__ galau__ oleh __hal-hal__ labil__ seminggu__ ini_, batinnya di dalam hati.

Naruto nyengir mendengar respon Sasuke. Ia pun kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sasuke, dan menghirup aroma di tengkuk Sasuke sebanyak-banyaknya. Aroma sang kekasih selalu bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"_Happy__ anniversary_, Teme."

"Hn. _Happy__ anniversary__ too_, Dobe."

.

**~OWARI~**

.

**Author's note:**

Saya sampaikan ribuan terima kasih saya kepada _**Tuhan**_, yang memberi saya waktu yang cukup untuk menyelesaikan karya ini. Juga untuk _**seseorang**__** di**__** sana**_, yang memberikan saya inspirasi untuk keseluruhan cerita ini, juga _**Chichan**_, yang sudah memberi saya semangat di Plurk. Kalo Chichan ngga nyuruh saya bikin plurk galau itu jadi cerita, saya ga akan bikin deh, pasti. *hagu Chichan*

No komen tentang alur cerita dan sebagainya. Well, sudahlah. Biarlah para pembaca memberi kritikan dan sarannya masing-masing, saya akan duduk manis di sini menantinya. :3 #dor

Btw, saya mau minta saran buat judulnya dong. Abis rasanya judul itu nggak banget deh. –w-)v

Ah ya, yang saya pakai sebagai quote itu adalah:  
><em><strong>"The only thing that can save FIRE from dying and give it even more power is WIND."<strong>_  
>Saya memang agak maksain quote-nya sama jalan cerita, tapi cuma itu yang paling mending yang bisa saya masukkin orz.<p>

Dan jangan sampai lupa, untuk apa fanfic ini saya buat. _**HAPPY**__ coretanniversarycoret__** NARUSASU**__** DAY **__**2011!**_ Iyeey~ *tebar kelopak mawar*

Kritik, saran, dan concrit yang berguna demi kemajuan karya ini selalu diterima dengan hati lapang lho~ ;)

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
